Past inventions have demonstrated a variety of back-up power supplies for cellular phones. Devices such as that disclosed by Aaltonen U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,917 present the typical rechargeable battery pack. Hartman et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,960 and Hutchman U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,642 disclose auxiliary power supplies that utilize solar power of a hand-cranked generator. These devices do not disclose a combined auxiliary power source using standard batteries and speakerphone for cellular phones.